I've Become Different, But It's Too Late
by yjjj1121
Summary: Sebenarnya kita tidak bersalah, hanya saja kita tidak tau cara nya kembali.Kini, Aku sudah berubah, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Kyumin's Story.


Tittle : I've Become Different But It's Too Late

Rate : T

Oneshoot

Cast : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Summary : Sebenarnya kita tidak bersalah, hanya saja kita tidak tau cara nya , Aku sudah berubah, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Kyumin's Story.

Warning : Genderswitch, Abal, Gaje, Typo dan lain-lain

Ini Fic terinspirasi dari video klip lagu Jay Chou yang berjudul ''Tui Hou (退后)''

Lagu yang menceritakan kisah sepasang kekasih yang tak bisa bersatu.

~Happy Reading~

Di sebuah malam di salah satu sudut pasar kota Seoul. Terlihat 2 genk preman sedang saling mendorong.

"Apa hah?"bentak salah satu preman

"Eh apa? Ini wilayah kekuasaan Ku!." Bentak ketua preman disana yang diketahui bernama Kangin.

"Mau apa kalian kesini hah? Ingin cari ribut?" Ucap salah satu anak buah Kangin.

Sedangkan preman yang 1 pihak lagi sudah siap mau menonjok orang yang membentak nya tadi tapi dihalangi oleh Kyuhyun. Bos mereka.

"Tenang bro, kita kesini gag cari ribut." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Lalu mau kalian apa?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku? Kalian minggir semua, kalian menghalangi pandanganku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Lalu preman yang dipimpin Kangin pun menyingkir, dan dari belakang para preman terlihat lah seorang yeoja manis sedang mengaduk es buah nya dengan sangat santai. Padahal para preman itu bertengkar didepan gerobak dagang milikya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kepada yeoja itu.

"Lihat nih, aku bawa duit, mau beli es, bukan ribut sama kalian tau." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Hai manis. Mau es buah nya donk." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Semua preman pimpinan Kangin sweatdrop seketika, jadi mereka ramai-ramai kesini hanya untuk minum es buah.

"Hmm. Mau berapa gelas?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengaduk es nya.

Kyuhyun berbalik lalu melihat-lihat jumlah teman nya. "Aku mau 50 gelas."

"Baiklah, Oppa tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab yeoja itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa pada lihat-lihat? Benar kan? Aku Cuma mau mampir kesini minum es." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Benar, sejak sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun menemukan seorang gadis cantik penjual es buah disini dan dia selalu datang kesini setiap hari walaupun harus memicu pertengkaran.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Terlihat sekelompok seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang menghajar seorang namja lagi. Memang itulah pekerjaan nya, mengacau, berkelahi dan membuat keributan. Heii siapa yang tidak kenal sama si berandalan satu ini.

"Mampus LU!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil melempar namja itu ke tanah dalam keadaan babak belur. Namja itu tak menyerah dia terus menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Haus." Katanya sambil menyeret namja tadi. Lalu matanya menemukan satu objek, ya seorang gadis manis sedang mengaduk-ngaduk es nya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Heii es nya 1." Ucap Kyuhyun melemparkan uang nya dengan sembarangan dan kembali meneruskan pukulannya.

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu hanya membuatkan es nya.

Setelah berjuang susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkan namja tadi. Lalu dia berjalan mendekat ke tempat yeoja tadi berjualan. Kyuhyun kaget melihat minuman yang dia pesan Cuma setengah gelas.

"Kenapa Cuma setengah gelas?" Tanya nya.

"Habisnya kau nakal sih, berantem!" Kata yeoja itu santai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Manis' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum semuanya.

"Hm. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku?" Sungmin malah kembali bertanya.

"Ne, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin."

"Indah, seperti pemilik namanya." Puji Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan nya.

'Preman yang aneh.' Batin Sungmin melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Pagi yang indah dan damai di pasar Seoul.

Terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang bersenda gurau di salah satu lapak penjualan makanan.

"Kyu, kapan sih mau pensiun jadi preman?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya sambil meminum sisa minuman nya sampai habis.

"Habis setiap hari kau begitu, kapan berubah nya? Kau tau kau bisa mati kapan saja karena berkelahi." Kata Sungmin.

"Wae? Tak rela kehilangan orang setampan aku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu.." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya datang seorang namja yang diketahui merupakan anggota genk-nya Kangin.

"Hai, Minnie manis, nanti malam temani aku yuk!"

Sungmin tak menjawab, dia melihat ekspresi tak suka diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Em.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Mianhae. Tapi ini untuk kamu." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah apel.

"Gomawo ne gadis manis." Namja itupun berlalu.

"Cih, menjijkann!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Belum lama sepeninggal namja tadi, datang lagi seorang namja bernama Donghae yang diketahui sebagai adiknya Kangin.

"Hai Minnie Min, nanti malam keluar bareng aku ya?" Kata Donghae sambil menyentuh tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sudah naik darah akhirnya kalap dan menghajar Donghae, membuatnya babak belur.

"Itu hadiah untuk orang brengsek seperti mu menyentuh Sungmin seenakmu saja." Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sialan! Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!" Kata Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku tidak apa-apa seperti yang kau lihat Min." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu begitu Kyu." Kata Sungmin

"Lantas kau mau aku bagaimana Min? Diam saja melihat mereka melecehkanmu?" Kyuhyun menaikan suaranya.

"Ani Kyu." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Min, saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku..."

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya kok."

"Ne."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun pamit dan pergi bermain bilyar bersama teman-teman nya. Saat sedang tertawa bersama tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memegang bahu nya, saat dia membalikkan kepalanya ternyata adalah Kangin dan para anggota genk nya.

"Hyung! Dia yang tadi membuat ku seperti ini. Dia juga yang merebut Sungmin dariku. Hajar dia Hyung." Kata Donghae.

"Oh, anak manja mengadu kepada Hyung nya eoh?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, wilayah ini milikku, berani sekali kau!" Bentak Kangin.

"Milikmu? Aku tak melihat ada namamu disekitar sini!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, sudah bosan hidup rupa nya? Maju!" Perintah Kangin.

Dan terjadi perkelahian disini.

Brak bruk brak brak brak brak brak brak! *Author malas ngetik bagian ini* ◑﹏◐

Dan hasilnya, sama-sama babak belur. (ˉ﹃ˉ)

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalan-jalan ke pantai.

"Kyu, kan sudah ku bilang jangan berkelahi lagi. Kapan sih kau mau berubah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku berkelahi karena membela diriku, bukan sengajar berkelahi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa sakit?" Sungmin mencoba menyentuh luka di wajah Kyuhyun. "Ih ngeri ah Kyu."

"Heh, biar mampus si Kangin sama Donghae itu uda aku tumpas Min." Kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Kyu mau gak?" Sungmin tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun malahan menawarkan sebuah roti.

"Gak mau ah, Minnie makan saja sendiri," Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin *Author juga mau Kyu* √(─皿─)√

"Kyu, kapan kau berhenti berkelahi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Saat kau mau jadi pacarku."

"Aku mau jadi pacar mu sekarang, kau berhenti berkelahi ne?" Sungmin mengangkat jari kelingking ditangan kanan nya.

"Ne, Saranghae Min." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin.

**_END_**

Oke Author bercanda, Lanjut!

Mereka bermain di pantai sampai sore. Dan Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin kembali ke tempat nya berjualan es, tapi mereka kaget menemukan tempat Sungmin berjualan sudah hancur berantakan.

"BRENGSEK! Pasti pekerjaan Donghae dan Kangin! Min, kau tunggu aku disini." Kata Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Kyu kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak berkelahi lagi." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Min membiarkan mereka begini. Kau tunggu aku disini, aku akan kembali." Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyu, perasaan ku tidak enak. Aku mohon jangan pergi" Lirih Sungmin.

Sementara itu disebuah bar terlihat sekelompok preman sedang minum-minum dan berkaraoke. Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh sekolompok preman lagi yang datang membawa berbagai peralatan untuk berkelahi.

"Donghae! Kangin! Aku datang membuat perhitungan atas kerusakan yang sudah kalian lakukan di tempat Sungmin."

Dan ...

#Reader bayangin sendiri perkelahian nya#

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kangin digiring keluar dari bar tersebut oleh beberapa polisi, diluar Sungmin sudah menunggu nya.

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Mianhae Min, aku,aku..." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan air mata nya.

"Kyu, andai kau mau mendengarkan ku."

"Min, aku akan menuruti janjiku, aku akan berubah Min, aku harap kau menunggu ku." Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari. Dia menangis.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" Hardik polisi itu

5 tahun kemudian ~~ o(一＾一+)o

Donghae dan Kangin berjalan di pasar Seoul.

"Hyung, tidak ada yang berubah ya.?" Kata Donghae.

"Ne Hae, tidak ada yang berubah, masih seperti dulu." Jawab Kangin.

"Eh Hyung, ke tempat Kyuhyun yuk , beli es." Ajak Donghae.

"Kajja."

Memang sejak 3 bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun keluar dari penjara dia terus mencari Sungmin, tapi dia tak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Sungmin, tapi dia tidak menyerah, dia yakin Sungmin menunggunya dan akan kembali untuknya, dia memutuskan membangun kembali lapak tempat Sungmin berjualan dulu dan meneruskan usaha Sungmin dulu, berharap Sungmin kembali dan menemuinya.

"Kyu, es nya 2 ya." Kata Kangin.

"Ne Hyung, tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ya, mereka berdamai dan berteman sekarang.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah ya Kyu, masih seperti dulu malah makin sukses sejak kau menjalankan bisnis ini." Kata Donghae.

"Ne Hae, benar katamu, ini es kalian." Kyuhyun menyerahkan es nya kepada mereka.

"Ini Kyu, kami pergi dulu ya." Donghae meletekan uang nya dan pergi.

'Memang tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Min, aku sudah berubah. Kapan kau kembali untukku' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, Ahjussi, aku mau beli es." Kata seorang anak kecil mengangetkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan nya.

"Ne anak manis, kau mau yang mana? Dimana Umma-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau yang ini." Tunjuk anak kecil itu.

Lalu Kyuhyun pun menuangkan es untuk anak kecil itu. Saat hendak menyerahkan es nya anak itu malah berlari, mata Kyuhyun mengikuti arah lari anak itu, dan alangkah kagetnya, matanya menemukan objek yang selama ini dicarinya, ITU LEE SUNGMIN.

"Umma. Umma. Ayo kita kesana beli es."

Sungmin melihat ke tempat itu, tempat nya dan Kyuhyun dulu pernah bersama.

'Tidak ada yang berubah Kyu, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya waktu yang berubah. Mianhae.' Batin Sungmin.

'Min, aku sudah berubah Min, aku sudah berubah, aku menepati janjiku padamu untuk berubah. Aku sudah berubah Min, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Mianhae.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kelabu nya langit seperti sehabis menangis.

Setelah meninggalkanmu aku tidak menjadi lebih bebas.

Aku semakin terikat bayanganmu.

Suasana yang sedih, tercium jarak diantara kita.

Sebuah akhir yang menusuk hati, seperti nafas yang tak dapat berhenti.

Catatan di hati yang penuh dengan kegagalan.

Masa lalu kau dan aku, terlupakan begitu saja seiring detak jarum jam.

Cinta kita yang telah hilang arah, air mata yang lengah sudah terlalu banyak.

Sebenarnya kau dan aku sama-sama tidak bersalah, hanya saja kita tidak tau cara nya untuk kembali.

Janji yang penuh dengan kesungguhan, tapi digagalkan oleh waktu.

Sebenarnya kau dan aku tidak bersalah, mungkin berpisah adalah jalan terbaik kita.

Cinta yang begitu indah seperti kenangan yang menanti dalam hati (┬＿┬)

**_END_**


End file.
